Conexão BrasilJapão
by Willy Dan
Summary: Raimundo Pedrosa e Kimiko Tohomiko. Dois monges, dois corações, duas nacionalidades, dois elementos da natureza, um mesmo pensamento.


CONEXÃO BRASIL-JAPÃO

Em mais um dia de treino no Templo Xiaolin, os monges fazem uma revisão sobre atuarem juntos. Nenhum deles estava concentrado e com certeza quem levou a pior foi Dojo. Dois deles estavam mais distraídos, entre eles Raimundo e Kimiko.

Mestre Fung: Agora meus alunos, já que passaram um tempo lutando, hora de mostrarem o que aprenderam com o tempo. Muito bem Dojo, desça os bonecos. Nesta aula vocês devem pensar em sua força interior, sendo um só com seus elementos e Shen Gong Wus.

Dojo: Lá vai! (descendo bonecos parecidos com seus inimigos) Espero que desta vez estejam mesmo.

(Raimundo ouve música, Kimiko arruma o cabelo, Clay faz uma vaca de madeira e Omi olha para uma abelha)

Mestre Fung: Comecem!

Raimundo: Espada da tempestade!

Kimiko: Olho de Dashi!

Clay: Rubi de Ramsés!

Omi: Órbita de Tornami!

KZZT! PLASH! FWOOM! (monges acertam a árvore e Dojo)

Dojo: Acho que eles erraram de novo.

Mestre Fung: Eu temia isso, os bonecos ainda estão intactos e mesmo que vocês tenham melhorado nada adiantou. (tomando tudo dos monges) Raimundo ouvindo música em seu 3PM, Kimiko penteando o cabelo, Clay brincando com uma vaquinha e Omi olhando para uma abelha.

Omi: Desculpe! Eu estava com as nuvens na cabeça.

Raimundo: É a cabeça nas nuvens!

Omi: Isso também!

Kimiko: Acho que estive com os olhos em alguém.

Clay: Que nada! Vi você com olhos mais arregalados que os de um touro raivoso quando vê alguém vestido de vermelho!

Kimiko: COMO É! (com raiva e em chamas)

Clay: Nada, nadinha!

Omi: HAHAHAHAHA! A Kimiko parece mesmo um touro raivoso!

TACK! PAFF! POW! SPACK! TUMP! (Kimiko pega Omi e bate nele)

Kimiko: O que você disse?

Omi: Nada!

Raimundo: Não sei por que, mas parece que estou distraído também.

Dojo: Sem tempo para conversa! Alguém pegou alguns de nossos Shen Gong Wus aproveitando a situação.

Clay: Quem será? Hannibal Bean?

Omi: Não, tinha sombra visível.

Raimundo: Wuya?

Omi: Chase Young saberia disso mais rápido.

Kimiko: Ciclope?

Omi: Burro como uma porta, e grande demais para entrar no cofre.

Dojo: Veremos isso depois, mas como nenhum Shen Gong Wu se revelou, apesar de termos pego todos, é muito fácil encontrar um recém-ativado.

(Dojo cresce)

Dojo: Se os dois pombinhos ficarão aí, deixaremos eles para trás!

Raimundo: Quem são os pombinhos?

Kimiko: Espero que não esteja falando de mim e dele!

Na Montanha de Lugar Nenhum, Jack Spicer, ao lado de Tubbimura, Katnappé e Vlad, começam a contar os Shen Gong Wus roubados. Quase nenhum em faltava, aliás, a metade deles.

Vlad: Maioria deles está aqui. Se fossemos pegos roubando tudo, levaríamos a pior.

Katnappé: Cala essa boca, seu russo idiota! E mesmo que queira fazer o nosso trabalho, você seria fácil demais de ser detectado!

Tubbimura: Isso mesmo, honorável gatinha! Com os Monges Xiaolin em nosso encalço, sem os Shen Gong Wu, seremos mais poderosos contra eles!

Omi: Fale isso por você, bolo fofo!

Jack Spicer: Foi o que eu pensei, mas parece que vocês não esperavam pelo nosso plano!

Kimiko: Além dos seus robôs aparecerem para nos entediar e facilitar demais... Qual é! (ironizando)

Jack Spicer: Jack-Bots atacar!

Raimundo: Grande novidade! (em tom de ironia)

(robôs chegando)

Kimiko: OLHO DE GATO! CERDAS VOADORAS!

Raimundo: CRISTA DO CONDOR! LÂMINA DE NEBULA!

Clay: TOURO DE CHIFRE LONGO! BIG BANG BUMERANGUE!

Omi: AMULETO KAIJIN! BASTÃO SHIMO!

(ataques)

Clay: Faça melhor que isso, sua cobra peçonhenta!

Jack Spicer: Na verdade, eu estava pensando em fazer meus parceiros fazerem esse trabalho! O careca é meu!

Katnappé: A garotinha do pavio-curto é por minha conta!

Tubbimura: Deixem o vaqueiro comigo!

Vlad: Fiquei com o namorado da garota!

Jack Spicer usa a Torsão de Lótus em Omi e o joga em uma cachoeira. Tubbimura, ao encarar Clay, consegue apenas ser arremessado mesmo que tenha usado a Moeda dos Mantídeos. Vlad e Katnappé partem com tudo, mas...

Vlad: Aí vou eu! PUNHO DE TEBIGONG!

Raimundo: Kimiko! (se jogando na frente)

BASH! (Raimundo é atacado)

Raimundo: Tem sorte de eu ser duro na queda!

Katnappé: Pensa melhor! TERCEIRO BRAÇO!

Kimiko: Cuidado! (também se jogando na frente)

POW! (Kimiko leva soco)

Vlad: Não sei o que vocês têm, mas parece uma atração das grandes!

Katnappé: MIAU! É bom saberem de uma coisa, fogo consome o vento! Até mais!

(vilões partindo)

Clay: Esse negócio está muito suspeito!

Omi: Mas eles deixaram alguns Shen Gong Wus! BÚZIO LEITOR DE...

Kimiko: Nem se atreva!

Raimundo: Sabe o que acontece se um de vocês lerem nossas mentes?

Clay: O quê?

Raimundo: Acabaremos com vocês, bolinha de queijo e gigante texano!

Clay: Agora você me deixou nervoso seu...

Dojo: Desculpa interromper, senão vão travar um duelo entre si. Melhor a gente voltar e guardá-los.

De volta ao Templo Xiaolin, todos dormem, definitivamente Omi e Clay viajam nas mentes de Raimundo e Kimiko usando a Sombra do Medo. Ambos sonham quase a mesma coisa, quase não conseguiam pensar nada além de um no outro, mas ao amanhecer, depois de tomarem Café da Manhã...

Raimundo: Não sei o que houve, parece que alguém viajou na minha mente e começou a ver que eu tinha um sonho secreto.

Kimiko: O mesmo digo eu, um de vocês dois deve ter usado um Shen Gong Wu para ler meus pensamentos.

Omi: Eu não!

Clay: Nem eu!

Omi e Clay: BÚZIO LEITOR DE MENTES!

Raimundo: (pensando) Nossa! Quem dera de eu estar no Japão agora com a Kimiko, viria de tudo lá, além das 100 coisas mais amadas de lá!

Kimiko: (pensando) Nossa! Quem dera de eu estar no Brasil agora com o Raimundo, viria de tudo lá, além das 100 coisas mais amadas de lá!

Clay: TERRA PARA KIMIKO E RAIMUNDO! O Dojo está chamando a gente!

Dojo: O Mestre Fung disse que dois de vocês pensarem como se fossem um só com seus elementos, podem ter uma vitória absoluta, mas por enquanto, temos um casalzinho que ficará de fora! A menos que acalmem a tempestade em suas mentes.

Kimiko: Já passei por isso depois que perdi um duelo com o Spicer e dei a volta por cima!

Omi: Como dizem, depois da tempestade vem a enchente.

Raimundo: É a bonança!

Omi: Isso também!

Na Mansão de Jack Spicer...

Katnappé: Os quatro patetas estão ainda atrás de nós, mas devemos ter deixado um Shen Gong Wu no caminho.

Vlad: parece que demos uma de Jack.

Tubbimura: Isso mesmo! A gente se deu mal e podemos dar uma chance aos monges.

Jack Spicer: Nem tanto, apesar de eu ainda ter um desses, roubei também do lado mal. MOBY MORFO! (virando o Vlad)

Vlad: Isso não tem graça, volta logo ao normal antes que eu te esmague!

Jack Spicer: Tudo Bem! Tudo bem! Antes terá que me vencer.

Katnappé: Querem saber estou indo atrás do Shen Gong Wu deixado para trás, antes que vocês acabem na pior. Mas antes...

SLASH! (Katnappé corta as calças de Vlad e Jack)

Tubbimura: Está sendo uma perda de tempo com eles sendo assistidos por nós!

Enquanto isso, os monges vão buscar o Shen Gong Wu perdido. Quando a luta estava corrida naquele momento, Jack deixara cair o Bastão do Macaco.

Dojo: Shen Gong Wu à vista!

(monges correm)

Omi: Grande! O Jack deixou o Bastão do Macaco e não vai comer bananas tão cedo!

Clay: Além disso, vamos ver o que...

SLASH! (os gatos de Katnappé arranham os monges)

Kimiko: Katnappé! Eu sabia!

Katnappé: Eu vim preparada contra uma garotinha nipônica cheia da grana. Por isso, queria que voltasse a conhecer meus gatinhos geneticamente alterados!

Kimiko: Você vai me pagar muito caro!

Tubbimura: Isso se passar por mim!

Vlad: E por mim!

Jack Spicer: E por mim!

Clay golpeia Tubbimura com a Túnica de Duas Toneladas, mas este revida usando a Língua de Saiping chamando um monte de pica-paus. Omi tenta evitar os ataques dos Jack-Bots e consegue no momento em que usa contra o vilão a Órbita de Tornami lançando gelo. Raimundo ao usar as Áureas Garras de Tigre para pegar o Shen Gong Wu, depara com Vlad. Ele, Katnappé e Kimiko tocam ao mesmo tempo o Bastão do Macaco e...

Vlad: Desafiamos vocês a um Duelo Xiaolin.

Kimiko: O jogo é Corrida com Obstáculos. Os primeiros que chegarem inteiros, mesmo com um a menos, vencem.

Raimundo: A Espada da Tempestade e a Estrela Hanabi contra a Bruma Tonta e o Espelho Reverso.

Katnappé: Além disso, propomos um Desafio Shen Yi Bu, A Capa de Sombra e os Hashis Mutantes contra o Cuspe de Seda e o Espinho de Raio.

Todos: VAMOS LÁ, DUELO XIAOLIN!

(ambiente se transformando)

Clay: Com certeza eles dois devem estar mais unidos do que dois cães-pastores protegendo as ovelhas!

Omi: Será? Aposto todo o meu centavo que nossos amigos vencerão.

Jack Spicer: É "aposto toda a minha grana", careca!

Tubbimura: Eu que devia estar lá!

Kimiko, Raimundo, Vlad e Katnappé: GONG YI TENPAI!

A corrida começa, Raimundo causa uma ventania com a Espada da Tempestade, mas Vlad usa o Espelho Reverso para que ele esteja preso nela. O que não esperava era ser golpeado pelo adversário usando a Capa de Sombra. Katnappé faz Kimiko ficar confusa usando a Bruma Tonta só que foi atingida pela Estrela Hanabi. As duplas por pouco saem do trajeto, mas quando os monges trabalham juntos usam os Hashis Mutantes no momento em que os vilões usam o Espinho de Raio e o Cuspe de Seda e se atingem. Com isso, a vitória cai no colo de Raimundo e Kimiko.

Raimundo: HEHEHEHEHE! Eles com certeza não sabem o que é trabalho em equipe!

Vlad: Porque não somos nós os apaixonados!

Katnappe: Tenham cuidado, um dia vão cair um pelo outro!

Kimiko: Só quando desaparecerem de nossas vistas.

(Jack foge)

Omi: Aonde vai?

Jack Spicer: Pode ficar! AAAHHH! (devolvendo os Shen Gong Wus roubados e fugindo de medo)

Tubbimura: Ainda vamos nos encontrar!

Clay: Beije o traseiro de uma mula se tiver coragem!

De volta ao Templo...

Mestre Fung: Estou muito orgulhoso de vocês, espero que demonstrem mais de seu esforço no treino mais tarde. E como aprenderam a ser um só com seus elementos e Shen Gong Wus, merecem progredir ainda mais.

Raimundo: Nada disso teria acontecido de uma certa japinha não tivesse me ajudado!

Omi: isso com certeza mostra que ambos se gostam!

Clay: Concordo, parceiro!

Raimundo: Mas Kimiko, o que você sentia por mim?

Kimiko: Nada mesmo!

Mestre Fung: Kimiko!

Kimiko: Tudo bem! Na luta eu não fiquei muito centrada em você mais depois eu tive que me lembrar que nunca estive sozinha com o meu melhor parceiro que costuma confiar em mim, mas meu coração bateu tão forte quando via em seus olhos e você nos meus, mesmo que a gente não tenha uma espécie de atração amorosa tão intencional, mas mesmo que nenhum de nós admita, parece que demonstramos um pouco de nosso amor, mas somos muito novos para ir muito além disso. Ufa! E é o fim! (abrindo um grande sorriso e dando piscadinha)

FIM


End file.
